prohibido
by Militsu Natsuki
Summary: Hinata cambia de actitud mayormente ante su padre luego de la partida de Neji al extranjero, cunado este regresa descubre a una nueva Hinata, cambio que el a provocado sin intención, y lo divertido, delicioso y por que no decirlo adictivo que podría ser lo prohibido. Advertencia: lenguaje soez. Incesto y posiblemente lemo dependiendo como me surja la inspiración en los capítulos.


**Un NejiHina**

**Escrito por: Militsuki Natsuki**

**Resumen:** Hinata cambia de actitud mayormente ante su padre luego de la partida de Neji al extranjero, cunado este regresa descubre a una nueva Hinata, cambio que el a provocado sin intención, y lo divertido, delicioso y por que no decirlo adictivo que podría ser lo **prohibido.**

**Advertencia:** lenguaje soez. _Incesto_ y posible Lemon, dependiendo como me surja la inspiración en los capítulos.

**Si cometí un error ortográfico pues disculpen se me paso, y si me lo hacen saber, no duden en que lo corregiré lo mas pronto posible.**

**Inner:** nueva historia He

**Yo:** SIP nueva historia

**Inner: **con que ahora te aventurascon Neji y Hinata

**Yo:** Sip, haber como sale, ya que era una historia que me rondo la cabeza últimamente. Además creo que empezare a escribir de mas parejas en las demás historias

**Inner: **bueno ya los lectores lo dirán por ahora diré el

**Disclaimer:** bueno como dije antes en otros fic, Tanto el anime, como el manga de Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen al loquillo Masashi Kishimoto, y a pesar de la frustración y enojo que me causa al matar a personajes (Neji )que me gustan, pero bueno como dije antes el puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos en el manga y anime, y yo are lo que quiera aquí, y eso es tener de protagonista a Hinata y a Neji .

""**Ya dejare de divagar con mis preciosos deditos y los dejo con el fic.""**

**Titulo:**

"**PROHIBIDO Ó DIVERTIDO"**

Neji H. &amp; Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-***

**PROLOGO.**

\- -_Hinata __O__nee-san padre __quiere__ vernos en su despacho_.- Informaba la menor de las Hyugas a su muy delicada hermana.

\- -_Claro, Hanabi-Chan_ – Comunico la joven dejando escapar un suspiro y empezando a caminar hacia la menor - ¿_S__abes el por que nos quiere ver__?__._

\- -Se llevo un dedo bajo el mentón - _Mmmm... No, la verdad no_. - Hablo después de tratar de imaginar el por que de la audiencia que solicitaba su progenitor.

\- -_Bueno supongo que no importa, ya descubrimos que quiere padre de nosotras._ – Declaro mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa. Gesto que fue devuelto también por la pelo-castaña

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho de su padre, respiraron profundo las dos al unísono antes de tocar, Hinata fue la valiente quien hizo emitir sonido de dicha barrera.

\- -_Pasen.-_ Fue la única respuesta que lograron escucharon provenir del interior de la habitación.

\- -_Padre_ \- Hablaron en coro sus dos hijas, inclinado sus cabezas en son de respeto al mayor frente a ellas.

\- -_Siéntense__._ – Dicto señalando el sofá frente al escritorio, donde las Hyugas tomaron asiento, ya situadas en el lugar las observo a cada una de ellas muy detenidamente. - _Bien se preguntaran el por que las mande a llamar... _\- Realizo otra pausa para seguir observándolas, a lo cual Hinata tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobre humano para no poner los ojos en blanco al estupido comentario de su padre. Este Al mirar que poseía la plena atención de sus hijas continuo - _E__l motivo es para informarles que Su primo Neji se quedará estas vacaciones de verano con nosotro__s__-_ Hinata expandió los ojos de sorpresa ante el anuncio, expresión que disimulo luego de unos segundos - _M__i hermano no __podrá__ estar con el en ese __periodo__ por motivos de trabajo ya que pasará viajando constantemente todo este tiempo, y Neji necesita un lugar para descansar de__spues__ de su larga jornada de estudio, supongo que no hay __objeción __ de su presencia en es__ta __ casa, __después __ de todo Neji ya a __vivido con nosotros tiempo __atrás_. – Mutismo prosiguió después de su anuncio.

\- -_Claro que no hay __objeción __ padre, nos gustara verle de nuevo __después__ de tanto tiempo_\- manifestaba la menor rompiendo el incomodo silencio - _C__ierto Hinata Onee-san._ -Expuso mirando a la persona a lado de ella.

\- -_Mmm... Sí_ \- Respondió una desconcertada Hinata.

\- _-¿__Hinata sucede algo?_ \- pregunto su padre ante la respuesta no tan elaborada de su primogénita.

\- -_No padre__,__ todo es__ta__ bien y como dice Hanabi Chan no hay ninguna __objeción__ ante la llegada y estancia de nuestro primo en estas vacaciones_.- No podía creerlo Neji volvería ha su casa, estaba desconcertada y no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo, después pensaría en eso por ahora tenía que reprimir cualquier emoción frente a su padre, lo único que quería en esos precisos momentos era salir de esa estéril estancia y contarle a sus mejores amigas sobre la llegada de la persona por la cual ella era así hoy en día, con esa idea en mente continuo hablando - _S__upongo que eso sería todo padre, sí es así __podría__ retirarme__, tengo trabajos escolares que aun me faltan terminar_. – Claramente era una mentira pues no les habían dejado ninguna jodida tarea por dos días seguidos y hoy era sábado, pero eso, solo ella y sus compañeros lo sabían así que era una buna excusa para salir de ese lugar, últimamente se había hecho una experta en mentir ante su padre.

\- -_Sí eso es todo, pueden retirarse_\- Concreto con voz sería muy característico de el, dejando ir a su descendencia fuera de su espacio de trabajo.

Ya fuera de la presencia de su padre troto a su propia habitación pero fue detenida a medio camino por su pequeña hermana que no había dejado de observarla en todo ese tiempo percibiendo el cambio repentino que reflejo ante el anuncio de su padre.

\- _-¿__Onee-san, te molesta que Neji-Kun se que__de__ en __casa en __estas vacaciones?_ \- Pregunto sin dejar de observarla teniendo presente la actitud de su hermana hace momentos atrás

\- _-¿P__or que lo dices?_ \- Pregunto extrañada por el interrogatorio de la pequeña. Puesto no podría estar más equivocada, claro que quería verlo. Si fuera posible medir con un aparato lo ansiosa que estaba por ver a su primo claramente ella era la que recibiría el premio por mayor puntuación en dicho artefacto. Aun preguntándose si era correcto o no.

\- _-__No se, sólo __no estabas actuando normal_ – Enuncio la pequeña.

Actuar esa es la "maldita palabra" que podría describía perfectamente una parte de la que una ves fue la tímida, indecisa, sumisa y dulce Hinata a la perfección al estar frente de su padre, puesto ya no era una niña temerosa y sumisa ante la mirada de su progenitor, tiempo atrás, desde la partida de Neji al extranjero para seguir con sus estudios, se había rebelado poco a poco ante el Hyuga mayor y este no sabiendo que hacer la sentencio a mandarla a un internado que también impartían clases de etiqueta y prometían mejorar la actitud de los adolescentes descarriados como ahora ella estaba actuando según su padre, si seguía comportándose así la enviaría a ese lugar, a lo cual ella opto mejor por comportarse mas respetuosamente con su padre después de todo era fácil toda su vida lo había hecho, decisión que tomo porque no sabia cuando volvería a ver a su primo, el motivo de su nueva determinación y actitud y sabia que si dejaba que su padre la mandase al internado era capas de olvidarse de ella y eso volvería mas escasa volverlo a ver, así que lo que podría hacer por ahora es actuar frente a el, haciéndole creer que le profesa respeto y que "obedece" sus mandatos feliz y sonrientemente, con una pequeña modificación dentro de ella claro esta, y eso era que sus ojos ya no le huían a su padre, ni su cabeza se inclinaba ante su presencia a menos que fuera un saludo.

-_Tu crees… Mmmmm no te preocupes Hanabi-Chan no es nada importante en realidad y claro que no me molesta que nuestro primo pase las vacaciones en este lugar – _Musito con una amplia y sincera sonrisa en su rostro para relajar a su interrogativa hermana. Si bien era cierto era toda una experta en mentir y forzar sonrisas ante su padre no significa que o haga ante todos las demás personas, ella era una niña buena y lo seguía siendo con todo el mundo manteniendo su dulzura y delicadeza y en menor grado su timidez, pero Hyuga Hiaschi era el único que provocaba su actuación de niña buena ante el.

-_Esta bien Onee-San, supongo que tal ves solo estas estresada por los trabajos pendientes._ – concedió la chica de cabello castaño ante la sincera sonrisa que le dejaba ver la pelo-azul

_Si Hanabi-chan también lo creo. – _No quería mentirle también a su amada hermana pero no era una situación que ella en estos momentos entendiese, optando por dejarla creer eso y así largarse a su habitación y tener un Chat urgente nivel fin del mundo con sus amigas.

_Bueno, no te preocupes saldrás con un excelente en ellas estoy segura, por cierto saldré con Moegi vendré en un par de horas, padre ya lo sabe.- _informo la chica vestida con un bonito vestido rosa.

_Bien ten cuidado, y salúdame a Moegi esta bien.- _Hablo sonriendo por lo feliz que se observaba su hermana al ir a ver a su nueva amiga de colegio.

_Si _– Dijo para posteriormente salir del campo de visión de su hermana, haciéndole recordar el por que de su parada en medio de su trayectoria a su habitación, Neji pasaría las vacaciones de verano con ella, bueno no con ella, si no que con su familia. Pero eso era cuestión de percepción.

Entro a su habitación cerro con llave la puerta, se lanzo frente a su ordenador y le dio vida para posteriormente seleccionar un Chat múltiple que integrarían sus más confiables amigas. Espero impaciente a que estas se conectaran al escuchar el pitido de la maquina que siempre dejaban con energía por situaciones así. Treinta segundos y nada Hinata mordía su labio inferior para tratar de aplacar sus ansias. Le resultaba difícil mantener la calma, hasta que por fin miro una figura aparecer en la ventana.

_\- -Hola Hina que sucede -_ preguntaba una chica rubia sentándose frente a su ordenador vestida deportivamente sexy para posteriormente tomar un par de tragos de agua de una botella. Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de soltar todo otra chica apareció en otra ventana

_-¿Qué hay? chicas ¿Qué pasa?_ – saludaba una pelo azul marino con un plato de cereal frente a ella, tomando una cucharada de esta luego de formular la pregunta.

_-Neji se quedara con nosotros todas las vacaciones de verano._ – soltó de un solo, en una sola frase. No aguantando mas el mantener esas palabras en su boca.

\- Las chicas que tenían deferentes líquidos en sus respectivas cavidades orales ante la noticia no pudieron dirigir correctamente la trayectoria de dichos líquidos y salieron expulsados de sus bocas mojando parte de sus respectivas computadoras. Muy sorprendidas no se molestaron en limpiar la pantallas de sus maquinas solo emitieron un - _QUEEEEEEEEEE…_ \- aun exaltadas con sus ojos abiertos en par en par ante la nueva noticia se percataron de que tenían que limpiar sus ordenadores para no correr el riego de que se les arruine y quedar a media noticia. Ya teniéndolas medio secas Konan fue quien se amino a preguntar. –_ Y… y eso como te hace sentir Hinata-Chan._ – puesto la dos sabían muy bien lo que le había pasado y sucedido a su amiga tras la partida de ese chico.

***-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-***

¿Que les pareció el prologo? Merece un comentario?

¿Que creen que le hay sucedido a Hinata tras la partida de su estoico primo Neji?

Bueno primeramente gracias por leer este humilde fic. Y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y sigan pendientes de los nuevos capítulos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
